Dream Guy
[[Archivo:43015466.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Aken . Ribon.]] Dream Guy (Chico Soñado) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 30 de abril de 2014 en YouTube y un día después en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera las 38 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 24 mil en YouTube. Puede ser comprada en Bandcamp. Interprete: MEIKO English Música y Arreglos: MJQ Letra y Dirección Vocal: Shinra Ilustración: Aken . Ribon PV: Brella *Nicovideo *Youtube *Bandcamp Ha sido incluida en los siguientes albumes: *Dream Guy *Gastronomic/Allochroic *Vocaloid Dance Carnival feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao. Inglés= Hey you, you came in this room like a dream With a hot body, glistening like a beam Your smile possesses me, want you to hold me The other girls who looked at you all went "Babe" I'm won't give up, I want your close up I want you to engrave my image on your heart you're so intoxicating, my mind is melting My heart is rapidly pounding for you Cause you're my Dream Guy, (one and only) Dream Guy Every single day and night (You know you wanna) Wanna hold you tight Your looks makes me so High, (one and only) your eyes Are as bright like lazerlight (lazerlight) Don't be out of my sight, out of my sight, out of my sight The more I see you, the more I'm falling for you Sexy, appealing, I can feel it deep inside because you're hotter than the sun and fire You know my words are true, I'm not a liar I can't escape you, I can't deny you Your scent spreads all over the room You're so refine like wine, makes me cloud nine I just can't let my feelings subdue no more Cause you're a Dreamy guy, (one and only) Dream Guymake me wanna bite (You know you want it) All day and night Your touch makes me so shy, (oh baby) no lies I just want you just to be mine (make you mine)you're every girl's desire, desire Wo-Oh-Oh a hypnotizer Wo-Oh-Oh a tranquillizer Wo-Oh-Oh a tenderizer, a womanizer (Wanna break you, own you, have you, love you) Cause you're my Dream Guy, (one and only) Dream Guy Every single day and night You know you wanna) Wanna hold you tight Your looks makes me so High, (one and only) your eyes Are as bright like lazerlight (lazerlight) Don't be out of my sight, out of my sight, out of my sight |-| Español= Oye tú,tú llegaste a esta habitación como un sueño Con un cuerpo caliente, brillando como un rayo Tu sonrisa me posee, quiero que me sujetes Las otras niñas que te vieron todas se fueron "Cariño" Yo no me rendiré, yo te quiero cerca Yo quiero que graves mi imagen en tu corazón Tú eres tan intoxicante, mi mente se derrite Mi corazón esta latiendo rápidamente por ti Porque tu eres mi chico soñado,(uno y único) Chico Soñado Todos los días y noches (Tu sabes tu quieres) Quiero sujetarte fuerte Tus miradas me hacen tan alta,(una y única) tus ojos Son brillantes como un rayo láser (rayo láser) No estés fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi vista Cuanto más te miro, mas me enamoro de ti Sexy,atractivo,puedo sentirlo muy adentro porque eres mas caliente que el sol y fuego Sabes que mis palabras son verdaderas, no soy una mentirosa No puedo escapar de ti, no puedo rechazarte Tu esencia se esparce por toda la habitación Eres tan refinado como vino, haces el séptimo cielo Yo solo no puedo hacer a mis sentimientos someterse Porque tu eres un chico soñado, (uno y único) Chico crea sueños quiero morderte (Tú sabes tu lo quieres) todo el día y noche Tu tacto me hace tan tímida, (oh baby) no mentiras Yo solo quiero que seas mío (hacerte mío) tu eres el deseo de toda chica,deseo,deseo Wo-Oh-Oh un hipnotista Wo-Oh-Oh un tranquilizador Wo-Oh-Oh un ablandado, un mujeriego (Quiero romperte, adueñarte ,tenerte , amarte) Porque tu eres mi chico soñado,(uno y único) Chico Soñado Todos los días y noches (Tu sabes tu quieres) Quiero sujetarte fuerte Tus miradas me hacen tan alta,(una y única) tus ojos Son brillantes como un rayo láser (rayo láser) No estés fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi vista Galería a4095264201_2.jpg|Portada del albúm ilustrada por Aken Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014